A few hours
by chelbell1990
Summary: victoria attacks bella before laurant. befroe she can drain her the wolves distract her and bella goes througt the change in a few hours
1. Chapter 1

**AN/I dont own the characters they all belong to the very talented Stephanie Meyers**

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks since Edward left. I thought that I would break down and shut away from everything but I didn't. Don't get me wrong I was sad but not for me! I wasn't sad for Edward "my mate" bull fucking shit that is. It is not for Alice "My sister best friend" that is the biggest fucking load of hours shit is I do say so myself lol and it is most defiantly not for Carlisle "daddy dearest". I mean come on! He gave Edward this life he even gave it to Esme, Rosalie and even Em but he couldn't even lead HIS coven. To tell you the truth if I didn't know in which order they came I would say that Edward was the leader and Alice was his mate the way Carlisle looked to them both for guidance. Edward and Alice were practically joined at the fucking hip, with their silent conversations. OMG where they together? Hmmm I'll think about that at a different time. No I was sad for the mother I have always wished for Esme and her overwhelming ability to love unconditionally. My bear of a brother Em for being just him and his wife Rosalie. I miss how Rosalie is so firstly protective of the ones she loves and I even miss how she didn't spear my feeling. I also miss Jasper. It wasn't his fault for what happened on my birthday. When I got the paper cut he seemed fine I even think he was holding his breath. To be totally honest with you I saw I heard Edward growl before he shoved me back into the table with the plates on. Cutting my arm open is what sent everything into motion. I can't imagine what it must be like for jasper to not only feel his own blood lust but the blood lust of 6 other peoples as well yes I said six Carlisle's eye went black as well to add on top of that I'm Eddie boys singer! I miss how clam I was when I knew Jasper was near and no it was not him calming me at all it was just him. I don't know how to explain it right but when he was near I knew everything was alright.

Today isn't about the past it's about a fresh start. I got out of bed early this morning and jumped in to the shower once I was clean I dried off and put on a black lace boy short pantie set then put on an old plaid shirt of Charlie's and a pair of lose jeans and my boos. I went down to the kitchen to grab some black bags and headed back up to my room and over to my wardrobe. Today I was getting rid of everything that was the old Bella ready for the things the new Bella will need. I threw all of the clothes in to the black bags and then took them down to the truck I'll take them to the good will. I then went back to my room and looked around there was many things in here that I have from people from school. I went through it all and threw all of the things I didn't want any more away. I kept all the things from my childhood as I know Charlie would be very upset with me if I got rid of it all. I kept all of the photos with Ang in. She is they only true friend I have in that hell hole they like to call school. As I was leaving my room to take the last black bag down my foot got court and I fell to the floor. Once I got myself sorted I looked for what my foot got court on and it was a loose floor board. I couldn't get it lifted so I went over to my draw and got my letter opener. I wedged the letter opener in-between the floor boards with a flick of the wrist the floor board popped up. I moved it out of the way so I could see what was under it. What I saw made me so made I wish I could hurt him. Everything that I had been given by them was under here. How fucking dear he say it will be like he never existed and take everything only to hid them under my floor. All this time I thought my family didn't want me. I was so far from the truth I couldn't see it. It's not that they don't want me HE took them from me. I took everything out and placed it on my ben then put the floor board back I'll have to mark that one so I know where it is encase I need it. I sat on my bed and looked at everything, there was all the pictures that I have of the Cullens, presents from my birthday was well as a few things Esme has given me. I had a book that Jasper gave me that he thought I might like, a bracelet from Esme that she said wasn't right for Rosalie or Alice as well as a small trinket box she had from her human life. I opened the necklace box Rosalie gave me on my birthday and it was a 2.5ct tear drop sapphire pendent on a platinum 22inch chain. It was a very simple but also elegant necklace. It wasn't over the top or flashy like Alice and it wasn't too much of a statement like Rosalie. If I ever get to see her again I must thank her for it. It must have taken a while to find something that I would like. I opened the envelope from Carlisle and Esme next and it was two tickets to Jacksonville they must have gotten them so I could go and see my mum. I'll use them when I can. The last gift was from Edward and Alice, it was a cd and an envelope. I opened the envelope and there was a note.

My dearest Isabella,

Both Alice and I wanted to give you this to get what your heart Desired.

Now please don't give it back it will only hurt our feeling.

You will also not be able to give it to any one from the family as

Well so don't even try.

With all my love

Yours Edward.

What I found was a black credit card. Well thank you Edward, Alice, I will do whatever I want with this. I put the necklace and bracelet in my jewellery box the plane tickets in my bedside table and the credit card in my pocket I also put everything else on my shelf. The stereo from Em and Jasper was in my truck he couldn't take that now could he. I grabbed the black bags and took them down and out to the bins. I went back in and called the Webber's.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ im sorry for the spelling lol! i will try and update as soon as i can with the next chap!

D/ I dont own Twilight!

* * *

><p>"Hello, Cathy Webber speaking how can I help?"<p>

"Hi is Angela there?"

"Yes who's calling?"

"It's Bella Swan"

"Hold on one moment please" I heard her call for and within a few minutes she was on the phone.

"Hi Bella"

"Hi Ang, what ya up to this weekend?"

"Nothing much, why?"

"Do ya want to come shoppin, and stay over?

"Yh sure I'll be ready in 20" with that I hung up the phone. I put the credit card in my purse and then put that in my bag I grabbed my iPod then locked up the house and headed over to Ang's house. When I got there she was waiting for me. She through her bag in the back and jumped in once she was settled we headed for Seattle.

"How ya been B?"

"Been great Ang" when I looked at her she had a worried look on her face I sighed "it's alright Ang I am truly over fuckward so there is nothing to worry about ok" she smile with a simple ok. "So how ya been? How's Ben?" "I'm doing great as well! Me and Ben are no longer together" I had to interrupt there, how can that be they were great together "What why?" she sighed and continued on "as I was say me and ben haven't been together since the Cullens left. I went over to see him as he told me he wasn't well. When I got there his mum said that he was in his room and that he had another friend round so I just went up and into his room thinking that it was Eric. When I walked through the door he and that man steelin fucking slut Lauren where having sex". "Angela Webber do ya kiss your mumma with that mouth? What did ya do?" "Of course I fucking don't and they also got what the deserved" "That's good" I got my iPod out and hocked it up to the stereo and we song along to the songs the rest of the way to Seattle.

When we got to the shopping centre I parked up and locked the truck once Ang put her bag in the cab. "So what we shopping for?" "Well Ang thanks to the Cullens we are both getting new clothes and where ever we want" I showed her the credit card and she just grinned. We went to every shop we could think of. We both got some new jeans, stretch cotton tees, skirts, jackets, hoodies and vest. We also got some new convers, heals and flats. I also got some new clothes for Charlie a few dress shirts and pants and some more jeans, checked shirts and plan t-shirts. We went to victoria secrets as well to get some new pantie sets then went to get some lunch at the food court.

After lunch I got a new laptop and a Kodak all in one printer. We went to get our hair trimmed and a manie-pedie and then headed back to Forks. "Ang what do ya want for dinner? I don't really want to cook tonight" "Why don't we just head on over to the diner and get something form there" "That's great". We walked into the diner and Monica was working. "HI ya Monica, how ya been?" "I've been great thanks. What can I get for you girls?" "I would like stake and fries with berry cobbler for Charlie. I would like a ¼ pounder with cheese with fries and devil's food cake Ang what would you like" "Oh ill have the same as Bella Please" "Ok girls go and sit down and I'll bring it all over when it's done" Me and Ang went and sat in a booth by the doors and we talked after about 10 minutes Ben, Mike, Jess and Lauren can through the door. When I got a look at Ben and Lauren I just burst out laughing "Omg Ang good for you girl" Ben had a black eye and Lauren had a fat lip. I was still laughing when Monica come over with the food. "Here you go girls" "Thanks" I managed to get out between giggles "What you laughin about?" I took a deep breath to steady myself "Just laughin at Ben and Laurens new sportin looks. Do you think it will catch on?" Monica looked over to where they were and covered her mouth to silence her giggles. She just shook her head and said goodbye. When we got home Charlie was just getting out of the cruiser. "Hey dad" "Hi girls" "Could you help us get this stuff inside please" "Yh sure thing" after we had everything in and away I started to get Charlie's food out for him. "Dad got you food form the diner come and get it" I turned around a got him a beer out of the fridge and gave it to him as he came in "Here got watch the game" "Thanks Bells" with that he went back into the living room. Me and Ang ate our food in silence then headed up to my room. I sorted out my new laptop and printer then we talked about everything and nothing. Charlie knocked at the door to let us know that he was going to bed as he has early morning tomorrow "Fishin with Billy ay" "Yh Bells, you girls can go down and take over the living room if ya want." He came into my room and gave me a kiss on the forehead then went to bed.

"Why don't ya get ready wile I'll go down and sort out the living room" "ok" as Ang got her thing I went down and pushed the sofa up against the wall and the coffee table up against the opposite wall and got pillows and blankets and spread them around the floor. Ang was coming down as I was just getting some drinks from the kitchen. "Go on up b and ill pick the movies" "OK" I went upstairs and took a shower then dried of and got into my PJ's then went back down stairs. "What movies did ya pick Ang?" "Underworld" well this should be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry it has taken me so long to get this up im not going to give you all the info but its due to personal things! i hope you enjoy this chap and you have the time to R&R**

**D: I dont own any thing to do with Twilight it all belcongs to SM the only thig i do own is the Plot!**

* * *

><p>When I woke the next morning it was to the smell of egg and bacon. I stood and stretched omg I think something just popped! Oh well. When I went to the kitchen Ang was cooking. "Good morning Iz could you get the orange juice out and set the table please" "Sure" I get the orange juice out of the fridge and set the table as I was putting the glasses on the table Ang put two plates of scrambled eggs and bacon with a bagel on the table. We ate in silence there was no need to talk. "That was great Ang thanks go and get ready and ill clean the kitchen" as she headed up stairs to get ready I set about cleaning the kitchen and putting the living room back to the way it was.<p>

"So Iz what we doin today"? Ang asked as she was coming down the stairs. "Well we will be headin to yours so that you can drop off you things then we will be headin to P.A for the da there is a few thing that needs to be done before school tomorrow"

"Ok cool you got get ready while I get my things ready" As she started to get her things I headed up stairs. Once I was in my room I got a red lace boyshorts and bra set from my draws and then a pair of black ripped boyfriend jeans and a red long-sleeved stretch cotton tee. Once I was changed I grabbed a pair of socks and my red DM's after they were on I went down and Ang was ready to go. When I got a look at what she was wearing I had to laugh we were in the same clothes but hers was grey and purple. I grabbed my keys and bag and then we headed out once we got to hers she was out of the truck before I had come to a complete stop "I'll be back in 5 I'll just run this to my room" before I could say anything she was runny up the path towards her door. Within the 5 minuets we were back on the road towards P.A.

When we got there I found some where to park and we got out I locked the truck then dragged Ang the way I wanted to go "Iz where are we going" I just laughed "Oh you will see" we walked for about 5 mins when I stopped outside the shop I wanted when Ang saw where we were she just stood there "You're getting a tattoo" "No Ang we are" I opened the door to the shop and pulled Ang in with me "Come on its going to be great and I'll be here it will all be fine". Once we were in the shop I got both of us a book to look through. I came across a pin-up cow girl and she had long brown hair and brown eyes she looked a bit like me and I knew I just had to get it done. When I looked over at Ang she looked sad "are you alright?" "No I can't find any I like how about you" I showed here the one I was going to get. "That look a bit like you Iz good chose" "come on I know how about you get a pin-up Pocahontas!" "That sounds great yep I'll get that done" I grabbed mine and here book and went to the counter.

"How can I help you ladies" the man behind the desk didn't even look up at us. "Yes I would like thing pin-up here and this little lady would like a pin-up of Pocahontas" He looked at us for a few minutes then a wide grin stretched across his face. "Hell where you want these then and are they your first" I grinned in return "on our ribs and yes this is our first" "great do you want them done at the same time and do you have any ID" "Yes together" we both showed him our ID and then we went to the rooms.

Ang was in the room next to me and Ryan was working on her. "Hi I'm Matt by the way"

"Hi Matt I'm Izzy" we shook hand then he started to ink me as I was laying there wondering what Jasper was doing and if he knows I don't blame him for what happened at m party. "Hay Matt could you put a Confederate flag in the back ground please" "Sure thing sweetheart" I relaxed back and let matt work.

We were both done within two hours. "Thanks again Matt I love it" "it's not any trouble at all you were great dint complain about the pain at all you were better with the pain then some of the men that some in here this one man cried all the way through the tatt he got done on his ribs and it was a lot smaller than yours "We both laughed after that. "May I ask why you got the flag?" "Yh sure its fine, It's for some one that I care for. I also have recently lost them as well." I smile as I thought of the family I miss "Well am sure if they could see it they would be speechless. Have a good day girls and come back in a couple weeks so that I can check that they are healing well" we waved good bye to both Matt and Ryan then left the shop. "Where we headin know Iz?" When I looked at Ang I had the biggest grin on my face I probably looked like a man woman. "We are goin to get my baby" she just nodded at me when we got to the dealer ship I saw hear and squealed like a little girl in a candy store. This ended up with everyone looking at me I felt my checks flush but I didn't care. I made a mad dash for her. Oh your wondering who I'm on about weeeeeeellll I'm on about a 1967 Ford GT Shelby Mustang in candy apple red with black leather interior. B is the best Pease of muscle any one could have and she is going to be mine. "Can I help you miss?" I looked up at the sales person and he was giving me the stink eye "Yes I'm here for her" I pointed at B and he just laughed at me "Who do you think you are little girl? There is no way that you can afford a car like that!" I looked for a name tag and found one his name is James no wonder he is a total prick I just walked away and found the manager. She was such a petite lady she was a good 3 inches smaller then my 5"4 frame. She had grey hair pulled back into a tight bun on top of her head and she was wearing a black pant suit with a light green blouse. "Excuse me miss could you help me please?" she turned and gave me a wide smile "Sure can sweetheart what are you looking for?" I smiled back at her "I would like to buy a car or to be more soporific I want the GT mustang over there" I turned and pointed at the car "But the thing is I asked James other there and he just laughed in my face so could you help me please?" She looked over at James and narrowed her eyes at him them headed in his direction. "How dare you treat a customer like that? This is the last time I am fed up with customers complaining about you your fired!" he looked at her with wide eyes then just turned around and left.

While she was shouting at James I asked Angela to go and get the truck. "Now dear is this the car you want"

"Yes"

"Ok the follow me and we will sort out the paper work" we went into the office and I filled out all the required paper work and then paid for the car. As we walked out the building Angela pulled put in the truck. Jade gave me the keys to B "She's all yours sweetheart" I took the keys with a "Thanks" as I got in the car. Angela followed me back to mine. When we was pulling up to mine dad was coming out of the house. "Fuck Bells stay in the car come on Angela get in" I didn't know what the hell was going on and Ang jumped in like the devil was after her. "What's wrong dad?" He just looked over at me "Nothing is wrong I want you to take you old man for a drive and don't worry if we get stopped ill handle it" I turned to look at Angela and she was sitting the mouth gaping so I'm not the only one shocked by my father. She met my eyes and we both burst out laughing and I set off. After half an hour of driving around I look over at my father and he had the biggest grin on his face. He looked so happy which in turn made me happy. I think I need to start doing more thing with him.


End file.
